Han Chae Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Chae Young *'Nombre:' 한채영 / Han Chae Young *'Nombre real:' 김지영 / Kim Ji Young *'Nombre inglés:'Rachel Kim *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante y Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposo/ex-actor y hombre de negocios (Choi Dong Jun) e Hijo *'Agencia: '''Creative Artists Agency (U.S.) Dramas *A Pledge to God (MBC, 2018-2019) *Reincarnation of The Super Star (iQiyi, 2016) *1931 Love Story (LeTV, 2015) *Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) *Young Couple (Shenzhen TV, 2013) *Ad Genius Lee Tae Baek (KBS2, 2013) *Unbeatable 3: Blue Dream (Zhejiang TV, 2012) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (CGV, 2010) *A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *On Air (SBS, 2008) ''Cameo ep1 *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) Cameo ep 16 *Only You (SBS, 2005) *Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS, 2005) *Beijing My Love (KBS, 2004) *Affection (SBS, 2002) *Father and Sons (SBS, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS, 2000) Películas *Girls' High School Friends (2018) *The Star Next Door (2017) * The Guest (2015) *A Big Deal (2011) *The Influence (2010) *Girlfriends (2009) *Soul Mates (2009) *Good Morning President (2009) *Changing Partners (2007) *Do You Live with Your Lover Now? (2007) *Wild Card (2003) *Bet on My Disco (2002) *Rec (2000) Programa TV *Unie's Slam Dunk (KBS2, 2017) Premios Anuncios *'2016:' LEADERS *'2016:' Isabey *'2011:' Korea Cosmetics *'2011:' True Religion, Korea *'2011:' Wild Roses *'2010:' a.b.plus *'2009:' Tucson *'2009:' DHC *'2009:' KeraSys *'2009:' Rogatis *'2005:' Milkis *'2003:' Hauzen *Marie Claire Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto: '''Unnies *'Ex-Compañera de Habitación: Sook *'Educación: '''Universidad de Dongguk *'Especialidades: Tocar el piano y el clarinete. *'Debut:' como actriz en el drama Autumn Tale. *Se había entrenado para ser una patinadora artística desde que tenía ocho años hasta la escuela secundaria. Explicó que lo dejó su primer año de escuela secundaria porque no se veía a sí misma convirtiéndose en profesional. *Su familia emigró a los Estados Unidos, y hasta su 2º año de universidad permaneció en Chicago, donde todavía residen sus padres, por lo que le costó mucho volver a hablar coreano con fluidez. *Cuando interpretó a Shin Ae, la verdadera hermana de Yun Joon Suh. No sólo obtuvo su primer éxito artístico, sino también sentimental, comenzando una relación con el actor Won Bin, que duraría 3 años. *Es considerada la "Barbie Doll" (muñeca barbie) de Corea, por su gran belleza. *Se caso con el ex actor Choi Dong Jun en Junio del 2007. *El 5 de marzo del 2013 su empresa confirmó que ella tenía 11 semanas de embarazo. La actriz espera su primer hijo después de 6 años de matrimonio con Choi Dong Joon. *El 29 de agosto del 2013 nació su bebé en Corea a las 1PM aprox. *Admitio ser una gran fan de U-Know de TVXQ (DBSK) y que si existiera la posibilidad quisiera trabajar con el. *La actriz Han Chae Young ha dejado su antigua agencia por una nueva. La actriz ha firmado recientemente un contrato con la agencia Hanyang E&M después de la expiración de su contrato con SM C&C. Hanyang E&M es una empresa relativamente nueva que es una filial de Hanyang HiTao, una empresa asociada con la empresa de comercio electrónico china Global HiTao. El gigante del comercio electrónico chino Alibaba y la compañía de radiodifusión Hunan Broadcasting System han invertido en esta empresa. Hanyang HiTao tiene los derechos exclusivos para el suministro de todo el maquillaje coreano vendido en HiTao. Un asociado de la actriz dijo a la prensa: “Han Chae Young es popular en el mercado chino. Creo que ella decidió firmar con esta empresa, ya que la ayudarían a extender su alcance en China y otros países asiáticos”. *El 12 de febrero paso a formar parte del programa Unni's Slam Dunk, programa el cual formara un grupo de chicas llamado Unnies. Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *HanCinema *Youtube Galería Han Chae Young.jpg Han_Chae_Young2.jpg Han Chae Young3.jpg Han Chae Young4.jpg Han Chae Young5.JPG Han Chae Young6.jpg Han Chae Young7.jpg Han Chae Young8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CActriz